breadfishrpfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Was ist Roleplay?
'Was ist Roleplay?' "Ein Rollenspiel role-playing game ist ein Spiel, in dem Spieler die Rollen fiktiver Charaktere bzw. Figuren übernehmen und selbst handelnd soziale Situationen bzw. Abenteuer in einer erdachten Welt erleben." - Wikipedia, Die freie Enzyklopädie (http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rollenspiel_(Spiel)) Nachdem die Modifikation "San Andreas Multiplayer" es den Spielern von "Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas" erlaubte zusammen mit anderen Spielern in der eigenen Welt zu spielen, entwickelte sich eine SA-MP-eigene "Roleplay-szene". Diese hatte die Absicht ein möglichst realitätsgetreues Spielgefühl zu vermitteln. Im Folgenden erkläre ich die wichtigsten Spielregeln für einen Roleplayserver. Solltet ihr euch also noch nicht mit dem Begriff "Roleplay" beschäftigt haben, so solltet ihr weiterlesen. Vorab: Mit den Begriffen "Roleplay" oder "Rollenspiel" wird immer auf die SA-MP-Szene Bezug genommen. Die Definition des "Rollenspiels" in GTA-fremden Spielen kann von der hier dargestellten Definition abweichen. 'Der Begriff "Roleplay"' Eine fiktive Charakterrolle einzunehmen und mit dieser möglichst realistisch zu agieren. Roleplay macht nur Spaß, wenn jeder Spieler sich an realistischen Maßstäben orientiert. Da das Breadfish-Roleplay-Projekt das Roleplay bereits im Namen trägt, werden hier zusätzlich klar definierte Regeln im Sinne das Roleplay zu fördern aufgestellt. Um den Spielspaß beizubehalten, werden Regelbrüche geahndet. 'IC und OOC - was ist was?' IC (In-character), steht für die Perspektive des gespielten Charakters. Wenn ich im Spiel mit einem Flugzeug fliege, passiert dies IC. OOC (Out-of-character) beschreibt die Perspektive des realen Spielers. Wenn ich im realen Leben mit einem Flugzeug fliege, passiert dies OOC. Auf einem Teamspeak-3-Server mit anderen Spielern zu kommunizieren, ist ebenfalls OOC. Schließlich hört nicht der Charakter die Stimmen - sondern der Spieler (Ausnahmen gibt es natürlich, so z.B. das Funksystem der Nationalgarde). Allgemein gilt: Unrealistisches Verhalten ist verboten! 'Metagaming (MG)' Das Benutzen von OOC-gewonnenen Informationen als Grundlage für Handlungen mit dem Charakter (IC). Zum Beispiel: Ein Spieler sagt einem Polizisten im TS, dass sich am BSN ein Verbrecher befindet. Der Polizist nutzt diese Information und fährt zum BSN, um den Spieler festzunehmen. MG ist ein Regelbruch - und wird folglich auch als solcher bestraft. 'Powergaming (PG)' Entweder das Aufzwingen anderer Charaktere einen Nachteil hinzunehmen (Beispiel [ a ]), oder eine unrealistische Handlung (Beispiel [ b ]). Zum Beispiel (a): Du willst Adam_Edwards töten, dafür schreibst du in den "/me"-Chat: "/me schießt mit seiner Desert Eagle auf Adam_Edwards und tötet ihn.". An dieser Stelle würdest du Adam_Edwards keine Chance geben dir Widerstand zu leisten - er müsste Selbstmord begehen. b): Du schreibst in den "/me"-Chat: "/me nimmt einen Apfel und wirft ihn auf den Mond.". Das es realistisch ist einen Apfel auf den Mond zu werfen, ist fraglich. 'Player versus all (PvA) / Deathmatch (DM)' Als PvA oder DM (oft auch SDM) wird eine Handlung bezeichnet, in welcher ein Spieler einen anderen Spieler ohne Grund tötet. Einem Spieler welcher Lust hat sinnlos mit einer Waffe zu schießen steht es frei auf einen "Deathmatch"-Server zu connecten. Oder Battlefield zu kaufen. 'Rachekill' Da man nach einem Tod logischerweise den Namen des Mörders nicht kennen kann, darf man im "neuen Leben" keine Rache für den Mord ausüben. Ein Regelbruch wird als Metagaming bestraft. 'Kill on sight (KOS)' Einen bestimmten Spieler mehrmals mit dem selben Grund zu ermorden ist verboten. Hier greift das Strafmaß für PvA. 'Fahrer-Driveby' Ein Fahrzeug zu nutzen um andere Spieler zu verletzen ist verboten. 'Offlineflucht' Das Spiel zu verlassen um einer unangenehmen Situation zu entgehen (z.B. während einer Schießerei oder einer Verfolgung) ist verboten. Im realen Leben kann man auch nicht einfach verschwinden - auch wenn es ab und zu durchaus wünschenswert ist. 'Chicken Running (CR)' Das wilde umher rennen um nicht von einer Schusswaffe getroffen zu werden ist verboten. Tipp: Auch Fahrzeuge oder gar Straßenlaternen lassen sich als Deckung nutzen. 'Weaponscrolling' Das unverzügliche Wechseln der Waffe ist unrealistisch. Außerhalb einer Schießerei sollte man immer den "/me"-Chat beim Waffenwechsel nutzen. Zum Beispiel: "/me nimmt seine M4A1 in die Hand." Kategorie:Information